Fthorá
Warning- this dragon is a cannibal, and a demonic entity. Please be advised; I don't want to be held responsible for nightmares. "My teeth? Ah, didn't need them! They were rotting and painful anyways; these chompers don't feel NOTHING!" Appearance Ftho, at first glance, is a fairly small Skywing, with a emaciated frame, his ribs and spine clearly visible under his pale red scales. His horns are a smokey black, with chips carved from it, giving it a look more similar to cut paper. Ftho's tongue is elongated and also a smokey black, with greenish drool dripping from it. His mouth usually hangs open with his tongue lopped out, giving him a crazed look. Ftho's eyes are one of the only ways you can tell he's not mortal; the scleras pitch black, with his pupils being pure white X's, glowing in darkness with malevolent desires. His eyes are sunk into his head, and bags are under his eyes from millennia without sleep. Ftho's claws are always polished to keep sharp as nails, and since he never washes them, are caked in dried blood and grime, causing immediate infection to what poor soul crosses his path. Rumors are that his claws, under all the dried blood, are also dipped in dragonbite viper venom. Surprisingly, Ftho is barely ever seen flying, due to his crazy belief that angels and gods will try to attack him in the sky. Therefore, his massive wings' muscles are thin and weak, though still usable. His wings are strangely shaped and deformed from centuries of the bones snapping and never healing properly. The most unnatural part of Ftho's appearance is that his teeth are made from wrought iron. He had ripped out his own teeth long ago and replaced it with the metal jaws. He has a stronger jaw than most dragons, and it is a party trick of his to snap thick poles in half. All dragons who knew Ftho's original form had long since died, the memory of his handsome, strong body vanishing with them in their graves. "Who needs sanity when you can bathe in the blood of your victims?" Personality Fthora is psychologically unstable, enough said. One could drive a stake deep in his chest, and he'd do nothing but laugh as he choked on his own blood. The demon never had a strand of sanity in his body, nor did he ever feel compassion or sympathy. He feels only a imitation of joy as he digs his talons deep into warm flesh. As a demon, he bears a strong hatred towards holy beings, such as priests, nuns, and gods themselves. He only 'befriends' mortals who do not believe in such. As for other supernatural beings, like vampires, he believes of them to be "Demon-cosplaying wannabees", as fake demons that give the power of eternal life away to any idiotic mortal they come across. As for his actual personality, Ftho is upright troublesome. The demon is the ultimate mischief maker, and others to this day tell stories of how several of his pranks caused villages to disappear into the void or be sunk deep into the ground, the mortals inside suffocating in the bogs and sinkholes he creates. Ftho laughs at the idea of romance with a mortal, due to him knowing they'd die in a blink of his eyes. However, he has stalked several dragons and dragonesses he found attractive, usually members of mafia or cults. He tends to lean towards Icewings, due to a very creepy fascination with their pure white scales. Most likely if he is ever to wed, it is to a Icewing. When he isn't bathing in the blood of the innocent, the demon surprisingly has a hobby of cooking. However, mortals are warned to not join him for dinner, or they be met with the main course of a barbecue braised head of a fatty Mudwing. Ftho is a downright Hannibal Lector, taking popular recipes and adding his own horrid twist to them. Beef Stew? Try it with the tail meat of a Mudwing. ((He likes eating Mudwings can't you tell?)) Sushi? Have some sushi with raw Seawing along the top! Great with wasabi! Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell